


The Runaways

by Niallsgirl225 (Jeromevaleskasqueen), Raven_Cobblepot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromevaleskasqueen/pseuds/Niallsgirl225, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Raven_Cobblepot
Summary: Arranged marriages. For Marci and Niall, that's not their thing. So when their friends suggest to run away with them, they do it. They head for a small village where no one would recognize them. Living their new lives, the pair cross paths. The pair hit off right away and soon fall in love. But when a mysterious stranger shows up in the village gathering people to find Marci and prepare for war against her for betraying them, their relationship is put to the test. Secrets will be exposed and hearts may be broken, if they can survive.





	The Runaways

 

The sun shined brightly just behind the snow covered mountains, making it look as if a little girl spilled glitter on top of it. At the bottom of the mountain was a large, luscious, green forest with birds flying in and out, sometimes you could hear wolves howl in the distance. Miles away was a small village, filled with various townspeople, planning for a big celebration in their kingdom. Marci was lost in her thoughts as she stared out the window at the land below her. She was running through the conversations she had with her parents. 

 

_ The family of five sat in the dining hall, eating their dinner happily as they discussed their day. Marci’s mother, Feyra,  listened intently as her youngest daughter Hazel discussed the games her and her friends happily played. While the oldest, Gabriel payed no mind to anyone, eating as if this was his first meal in days. Marci and her father were having an intense conversation about current issues the townspeople were having.  _

 

_ “Oh Isaac, did you tell Marci the news?” Feyra looked at her husband. _

 

_ “No I didn’t. Marci, you’re getting married.” Her father stated simply, taking a bite of his food.  _

 

_ Her eyes widened, choking slightly on her drink as she looked at her father in shock and terror. She felt dizzy, her head spinning as she took in the words he said.  _

 

_ “I’m what?!? Father this must be a mistake!” she exclaimed. _

 

_ “No Marci, your mother and I found a perfect prince for you. You two will be wed in a month.”  _

 

_ “But father! I don’t want to get married! And not to some stranger!”  _

 

_ “Sweetheart, your father and I want what's best for you.” Her mother spoke up, a pleading look in her eyes _

 

_ “Mother, this isn’t fair! Shouldn’t you be making Gabriel get married?”  _

 

_ “He will be when he finds the woman he wants, but for now he can take the throne without a wife. In order for you to get the throne, you must marry into another family who is first in line for the throne.”  _

 

_ “But father I-” _

 

_ “No buts Marci, this decision is final. Go to your room.” He says angrily. _

 

_ She starts to tear up before pushing back her chair, her family, minus her father watching in sadness as she runs off to her room.  _

 

The sudden tightness of her dress snapped her out of her thoughts as she jumped in surprise. 

 

“Is this too tight?” questioned the maid, glancing at the princess in the reflection of the window. 

 

“Just a bit, can you loosen it?” 

 

The maid smiled and pulled at the ribbon, allowing the dress to loosen a bit and Marci’s breathing to return to normal. 

 

“Knock, knock” she heard a female voice say as she knocked on the door. 

 

Turning slightly, she saw her best friend Valentina  smiling at her. Marci looked at her maid and gave her a slight nod, to which the maid smiled understandingly and left the room.

 

“So tomorrow is it huh? It’s officially your wedding day.” Valentina walked over, standing next to her friend.

 

“Yes… and I don’t think I can do it…” Marci looked at the floor, an uneasy feeling resting in her stomach as she thought about tomorrow. 

 

“Well, that’s why I’m here. I have an idea.” Valentina leaned closer and whispered the plan in her ear, a smile was slowly spreading across Marci’s face as she listened. 

 

\----

 

Niall paced the room, his nerves were high slowly turning into anxiety as he thought about what was to come in a matter of hours. He wasn’t pleased about being forced into a marriage, especially with a complete stranger. He never even met the woman, how was he suppose to marry her? He always thought marriage was something that came from two people who really knew and loved each other.  

 

_ I can’t do this, I cannot do this. _ He thought, his pacing getting quicker and quicker. 

 

“Niall? Are you alright?” A voice says, making Niall turn. 

Louis was leaning against the door frame, watching his friend practically make a hole in the rug that laid on the floor. He knew that Niall was nervous, he could sense that something wasn’t right with this whole wedding. After all, him and Niall had been friends for years, having met when their family came to visit Niall’s when they were young. Along with Harry and Liam, who were princes from a nearby kingdom as well.

 

“I’m fine Lou, just thinking.”

 

“Doing some serious thinking there Ni, you’re making a burn mark in the rug. Your mother won’t be pleased.” Louis joked, walking towards Niall to grip his shoulders. 

 

“It’s nothing really, I just…” Niall trailed off, unsure how to reveal his feelings. 

 

“Nervous? Not wanting to go through with this whole ridiculous wedding?” 

 

Niall nodded, a sense of relief washing over him, he finally found someone who understood. When he tried to tell his parents these feelings, they dismissed it as just cold feet. Even his own brother just waved him off, saying it was nothing. Niall had felt helpless till Louis came along. 

 

“Well my friend, Harry, Liam and I all thought up of a plan.”  

 

“You did?” Niall looked at him in confusion,  _ what could they have possibly thought of that would get him out of this wedding? _

 


End file.
